


Dancing, Apologies and Everything In-between

by nooneshome12



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU, Bisexual Link (Legend of Zelda), Bisexual Mipha, F/M, Fantasy balls because im a romantic, Genderbending, If that isn't a hint I don't know what is, Male!Zelda, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), Rule 63, fem!Link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooneshome12/pseuds/nooneshome12
Summary: Maybe the Hylia had abandoned them, some poor farm girl as the Hero and a failed Prince who had not a drop of the Goddess's blood in his veins. What a pair to lead the kingdom through the inevitable Calamity. After yet another failed pilgrimage to the Spring of Courage, leaving tension between the Prince and his knight how will the two navigate the famed Farore Harvest Festival Ball. With all the lords and ladies from all the kingdom in attendance, what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this has been sitting in my WiP folder for a few weeks now. I've been adding paragraphs here and there hoping I'd eventually finish this first chapter. So yeah, it's a fem!link story AND a male!zelda one, the lack of genderbent zelink content gave me an itch to write this. Can't promise an update schedule, what with school, work and my other fic that will take priority. Anyway hope you like it! I'd also like to that hbthingy on Ao3 and @eywizard on tumblr for beta reading this for me, both of their comments really help me with this!

She had gotten used to the humiliation weeks ago.

As sad as that was, she couldn’t deny that it was true. Up until a few months ago, she never really had the chance to be humiliated, at least on as large a scale. Whereas before if she got caught with a stable boy in a bundle of hay in her family barn, sure it would be embarrassing, all that would result would be harmless quips and jabs from friends and family. Goddess how she wished to go back to those simpler times. Where she could at least pretend that she had a future in life. Being a farmer's daughter didn’t exactly give her a lot of options, but whatever those few options ended up being, they were certainly better than being the Goddesses’s chosen Hero.

But, unfortunately for both her and Hyrule that’s exactly who she was, the Hero of Hyrule. The one person who was chosen by the sword that seals the darkness to conquer the coming Calamity. 

Of course those were what the common people said about her, but what the other knights and nobles around the castle called her was much more accurate, the Harbinger of the Calamity. If she hadn’t pulled that damned sword out of the ground, Hyrule would be preparing for the future, not a war that if lost would result in the apocalypse. It was all her fault and everyone made sure that she knew it. It wasn’t enough that she was a woman, the first woman knighted into the Royal service. But to be given the “honor” of being the crown Prince’s personal guard was too much for some to bear. 

But the King was adamant, no amount of uproar would dissuade him from assigning a woman to guard over his son. Some thought it was meant to humiliate the Prince, whose powers still were left unawakened. After all, what kind of man would allow a woman to protect him. While there may have been some truth to that, she soon realized the main reason during her very subdued ceremony that swore her in as the Hylian Champion. To the Prince, she was everything that he was not. She accomplished her part in destiny while he was left behind, still not knowing how to accomplish his side of destiny. And the King knew that shoving that in his son's face, every waking moment of everyday would drive him to finally unlock his powers.

And based on the past few months of glares, cold shoulders and sometimes outright insults directed at her, the Prince was certainly driven to unlock his powers. Driven by sheer unadulterated hatred of both her, his father and the entire nobility, something that she could completely understand. Who was she to guard the Prince during the most trying times of his life? 

She was the daughter of a farmer, a sister to an annoying younger brother. That’s all she had been up until she pulled that sword out from it’s resting place. Then she went from a peasant girl who lived on the far side of the Kingdom to a knight and Champion in under a week. So, she understood completely why having her constantly around the Prince made him despise her. Plus the added humiliation of having a woman as his personal guard didn’t do her any favors.

But she didn’t have to think about any of that at the moment. No angry Prince to guard or knights to snigger at her behind her back. The only thing she needed to worry about currently was how to spend the afternoon with the one person who was able to make her feel like a normal girl, not the fabled Hero of Legend. Although she was no stranger to expectations either, being both the Princess of the Zora and their Champion certainly placed more than enough pressure on her. But unlike her, Mipha took it all in stride, using it as motivation to fuel her to be the best that she could ever be. 

“You excited about the Harvest Ball tonight?” Mipha asked from behind, her hands wrapped in her friend’s long, dirty blonde hair. 

“What do you think? Does a six hour ball guarding the Prince who despieces me and filled with every noble and knight who also despises me sound very fun.” She replied with her eyes still closed.

Mipha didn’t immediately reply, instead she started to braid her friend's hair into her trademark ponytail. “He still hasn’t warmed up?”

“Nope.”

“Come on, Linkle. Don’t be like that, you know you can talk to me.” For emphasis, Mipha rested both of her hands on her friend’s shoulders. 

“I know, Mipha….it’s just...I don’t know. I know why he hates me, and I don't blame him for it.”

“He doesn’t hate you. I don't think Zeldan is capable of hating anyone, believe me, I’ve known him a lot longer than you have and I don’t even think he is even capable of hating you.” She said, letting go of her friend's hair.

Linkle couldn’t help but scoff at her friend’s attempt at comfort. The memory of the Prince’s last outburst just yesterday played in her mind again. “You clearly haven’t been on the opposing end of his rage, Mipha.”

“Has he ever told you he hates you?”

Once, just a few weeks ago. It wasn’t a memory she liked to relive, but she ended up doing just that almost every night. The Prince had been praying at the Spring of Courage for so long, even Linkle started to less track of time since the sun had set hours beforehand. This wasn’t their first pilgrimage to some holy site, so it wasn’t the first time Linkle had to basically drag the Prince out of the water either. But, unlike her previous attempts where he would yell at her to leave him be, he gave up the second her hand rested on his shoulder. She was surprised to say the least, her small hope that his animosity towards her was lessening. But when he finally turned around and looked right at her, her hope was quickly crushed as he whispered, “I hate you.”

Needless to say, they haven’t spoken much since then. “No. No, he hasn’t.” She lied, hoping that Mipha wouldn’t notice the little waver in her voice at the memory. 

“There you have it! Just give him some more time. You know how much pressure he is under, how much you both are under! And besides, he could unlock his power tomorrow, then he would have no reason to be cross with you.”

“I don’t think him not having his powers yet is the only reason he hates me.” Link said as she looked down at her crossed legs.

“First of all, as we have already established, he does not hate you. And second of all, you better not be implying what I think you’re implying.”

Linkle couldn’t help but let out a huff. “What? That his father paraded him around the castle with me, a girl strapped to his side. Goddess, as if him not having unlocked his powers wasn’t humiliating enough! I’ve heard what they call him, weak, pathetic. I even heard some minor lords talk about supporting his cousin when his father passes instead of him. So yes, I am implying that, Mipha.”

She expected her friend to yell at her, how dare she imply the crown Prince of Hyrlue hated her for simply being a woman. If true, he wouldn’t be alone in his hatred, almost all of her fellow guardsmen hated her so he was in good company. Instead she felt the arms of the Zora Princess hug her stomach from behind. “You know, a lot of the Royal Advisors to my father didn’t want me to pilot Ruta.”

Linkle knew all too well. When the proposition of her oldest friend becoming the champion of her people first came to her, Mipha jumped at the opportunity. Sending letter after letter to Linkle’s family farm in Hateno, ranging from the push back she initially got from the beast, to some questioning why the Prince chose her of all Zora. “Didn’t take too kindly to having the Hylian Prince putting their Princess in danger if I remember correctly.”

“That's what I was told. Of course, my father later told me the real reason why so many objected.”

Linkle had a feeling she knew where this was going. “Let me guess, they were pricks.”

“Linkle! That’s no way to speak around a Princess. Imagine if someone from court heard you.” She felt her friend give her a playful nudge. “But yes, from their perspective a woman shouldn't control a weapon of such power. And if I’m not mistaken, as you pointed out, Zeldan appointed me for the position, so don’t think so little of him, alright?”

She knew what Mipha was trying to say, and Goddess above did she want to believe her. But there was still a part of her that was hesitant to do just that, the same part of her that questioned her skills with a sword or bow. 

“It’s a shame though...”A clear hint of mischief that Linkle could spot from a mile away, came from having a seven year old brother. “You have to spend all that time with him, alone, out in the wild without anyone from the court to harass either of you. I bet it’s frustrating to have someone as handsome as that not want to talk to you.”

Nope, she officially didn’t like where this was going. “M-Mipha please….”

The flustered hero turned to see Mipha as she flashed her sharp teeth in a wicked grin that she had only seen a few times before. Mostly after a few to many cups of wine, usually followed by both of their limbs tangled together underneath the sheets of a bed. “What? It’s not like you haven’t had impure thoughts about royalty before. In fact, you’ve done a lot more wi-”

“Lady Linkle, His Grace requests an audience.”

Never before had Linkle been more happy to hear Count Ravio’s whiny voice. She didn’t even feel the need to correct him of her official title of “Master” and not “Lady”. Although Mipha thought differently on the matter. “Pardon me, Count. But, I believe the Hero’s official title is “Master”, not “Lady” as you put it.”

“Of course, Your Highness, my mistake. _Master_ Linkle, the King wishes to speak to you.” Linkle knew that Raavio was like much of the nobility, sharing a deep disdain for her. So she was not surprised in the slightest at the Count’s choice of words, but just once she would like someone to not treat her like a mistake. But then again, that raised another question, why had the King summoned her? The last time she was asked to speak with him privately was after the Prince had run off while under her guard while they were visiting Rtio Village and nearly died from hypothermia, that was a very fun talk. But she wasn’t scheduled to be on duty today, with Urbosa taking over guard duties today, so why ask for her?

“It would be best to not leave the King waiting, _Hero_.” Ravio sneered. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, Mipha. I will see you later at the Ball.” Linkle spouted as she jumped to her feet.

“Looking forward to it…”

\-----------------------------------------------

She thought she would have been used to the sniggers and insults thrown her way over the past few months. And while she made it look like she had, on the inside she was anything but. She remembered every sexist, cruel or downright disgusting insult thrown her way, from common ones thrown at her by other knights during a spar to more creative ones usually used by the court poet, Niyo. The poet in particular had taken a lot of pleasure in her misery, a fact that made her even less excited to go to the Ball tonight, seeing as how Niyo would be front and center with her music. 

But for once, all was quiet. Whenever she would walk by a group of knights patrolling the castle grounds, she heard no whispers behind her back as she passed. It wasn’t because they had all of a sudden grown a new found respect for her. No, it was a sort of unwritten rule not to insult the Hero in front of the members of the Kings inner circle of advisors, out of fear that they would be reprimanded for smearing her reputation. Although if they had insulted her then and there, Ravio probably would have joined in on it. 

Regardless of the reason why, she was content to pretend, at least for the moment that she wasn’t despised by a majority of those living in and around the Castle. A girl can dream.

She hadn’t even realized that they were in the library and standing right in front of the large doors to the King’s Private study. The two guards on either side of the door eyed her with the disdain that she had become all too familiar with. Before she could even offer a thank you to the Count out of courtesy, he turned around and walked out of the library. Not wanting to spend a second more being watched by her fellow guards men, she opened the door and closed it behind her as quickly as she could. 

“Ah, Master Linkle. Thank you for meeting with me.” 

Linkle bowed her head as she heard him stand from his desk and motion for her to sit across from him. If she wasn’t nervous before, she most certainly was now. Usually whenever she was summoned to the King’s study it was a quick affair, mostly him informing her of a pilgrimage the Prince would have to take. So for her to sit down meant she had absolutely no idea what this was about, and if there was one thing Linkle feared more than anything, it was the unknown. 

But before she had even sat down, he pressed on. “I’m sure you’ve been hearing all about the Harvest Ball tonight.”

She nodded.

“Now I must admit, that it has been a few years since I have celebrated Farore’s Harvest anywhere else, how did they celebrate where you are from?” The King asked, more sounding like he was trying to give a point than care about her answer. 

But she answered anyway. “Well, since we are a farming community, it was a big deal. We would have a festival for three days, one for each of the Goddesses. It was mostly just to have fun with friends and family.”

The King didn’t reply immediately, instead he ran his hand through his white beard. “That sounds lovely, unfortunately we celebrate the harvest very differently here. With most of the court and nobility present, it is a very uptight affair.”

She assumed as much, it was always uptight everyday here at the Castle, so why would celebrating the harvest be any different. And although the King’s words made her less anxious about her getting scolded for something she did wrong, she had no idea where the King was going with this tirade. She had almost just asked him, but knew that probably would not go over well, may even come off as disrespectful so she held her tongue. 

“I’m sure you are wondering why I summoned you.” He asked, clearly sensing her confusion. She gave him a curt nod. “Well, then straight to the point. What do you plan on wearing to the ball?”

Now of all the things she had expected to be asked or told in this meeting with the King, her attire was certainly the last thing that she had expected. “I….um, my royal guard uniform, your Grace. I’ve worn it to every other event….”

“Yes, but I’m afraid that those were simple gatherings of local dukes and barons. The entire nobility will be visiting for this ball. And we need to show not just them but Hyrule as a whole that our Champions are united and ready to take on the coming Calamity.” The King said, clearly sounding rehearsed. “So as a result, my advisors have told me that if you were to wear your guardsmen uniform, it would tell the nobility that you identify more with the Royal Guard than with the Champions. So, they have made something else for you to wear tonight.”

“What….what did they have in mind?”

Just as she asked that, a knock was heard at the door of the study. "Enter." 

Linkle didn't look at whoever entered, thinking it was just one of his advisors and instead looked at the wall behind the King. She heard a ruffling of fabric behind her when a shrill, high pitched voice asked, "As was requested, your Grace." 

She met the King's eye and saw him look past her. She turned around and gasped. There was no way they intended her to wear THAT.


	2. Chapter 2

One would have assumed that gardening was not something a Prince should partake in, especially one under as much scrutiny as the Crown Prince of Hyrule. But Zeldan was never the typical Prince and never really cared for keeping up the facade of being one, at least in private much to his Father’s dismay. And it wasn’t as if he never tried to be the “Perfect Prince”, because he had been ever since that fortune teller spoke of the Calamity’s return. Had his Father been in the right state of mind, he would have realized that years ago but impending doom certainly has its ways of affecting even the most level headed monarchs. 

“So have you decided who you will be escorting to the ball tonight, your highness?” A light, harmonic voice asked from behind the kneeling Prince.

He didn't reply for a few seconds, not even noticing the woman’s inquiry as he concentrated on planting a particularly delicate flower. “Pardon? I’m sorry Lady Niyo, could you repeat that?”

The poet let out a small giggle, not at all offended by his aloofness. “I asked if you decided who you will be escorting to the Ball. I heard that many of the women in court were eagerly awaiting your decision.”

He couldn’t have a moment's rest could he? There was a reason he took up gardening as a hobby, he needed something to pass the time that wasn’t just praying or listening to priests drone on and on about better ways of praying. One would guess that when he went to his private garden, it was to get away from all the noise that the court would spout on a daily basis. So when Niyo asked if she could accompany him for the afternoon, he hoped that it was just for some company before the long Ball that they were all in for later on that evening and not court gossip. 

“Well….I’m afraid that the ladies of the court are going to be dissapointed.” Zeldan said with huff as he got to his feet, dusting the dirt off from his knees. 

When he finally turned to face the court poet, she looked confused. “Oh? And why is that? Are you unable to attend? A pilgrimage to a Spring to pray?”

There it was again, a clear reminder of her life outside the peaceful garden. He knew that she didn’t mean it, at least he hoped that she hadn’t. Sometimes he did not know whether Niyo really wanted to spend time with him or if she was sent by his father to constantly remind him of his duty. He prayed it was the former. “No, I am attending. Only my father has chosen my escort for me.”

“Oh! Well, then that is understandable. With the Champion in attendance it would only be respectful for Princess Mipha to be your escort.” She quickly replied, almost sounding disappointed. 

Goddess how he wished her assumption was the truth. “I’m afraid that the Zora Princess is not my escort for the evening….my Father has chosen Master Linkle as my escort.”

He had not meant for his words to sound so harsh. But when it came to  _ her,  _ something in his normally calm demeanor snapped like a twig. He knew that he was being unfair, that she had no more control than he did over their shared struggles. But it was just that whenever he thought of... _ her _ ...he grew irritated despite his best efforts to the contrary. Even since their disastrous trip to the Spring of Courage, where he said a few things that sickened him, he figured that not speaking around her was better than being either passive aggressive or just straight up aggressive, all the while trying to convince himself to put his ego aside and apologize for being a terrible person over the past few months. But seeing as how things were less than ideal between the two, he had yet to do so.

“The peasant?! Why…..apologises your highness. I would never second guess your father’s decisions but I just...don’t understand his affinity for conjoining her at your hip at all times.” 

Had this been just a few weeks ago, Zeldan most likely would have agreed with the girl. But after coming to realize his awful behavior, he got annoyed rather quickly at the poet's insinuation. “I’m not the one you should apologize to, my lady. While  _ Master  _ Linkle is not of noble blood, she is the one that the Goddess has chosen to wield her sacred blade, so best to treat her with some respect.”

Now that was the last thing that Niyo had expected the Prince to say. It wasn’t too long ago that the two would bond over their hatred for the girl, much to the Prince’s dismay. “O-of course,  _ Master  _ Linkle is an excellent choice as your escort. I would never question your father’s decisions.”

Not surprisingly the next few hours had little conversation between the two, with Zeldan too focused on weeding and Niyo quietly stumming on her golden harp. A part of him wanted to apologize to the girl, she only asked him a question and he gave her venom in return. But then another part of him, the more emotional side of his brain felt like it was deserved, she insulted not only his fathers wishes but his knight attendant who did nothing to deserve her ire. Was he a hypocrite? Absolutely. 

“Well, I want to thank you again for allowing me the privilege of spending the afternoon with you. I look forward to seeing you at the Ball this evening.” Zeldan looked up from his Silent Princes to see Niyo’s back to him as she left his private garden. 

Finally. All he wanted was some time alone, away from all the gossipers and lords that despised him. If he could have gotten just an afternoon by himself, where he didn’t even have to think about his lack of powers or the lords of Hyrule he could endure a six hour ball where he’d have all of it thrown in his face. But instead the most vocal gossiper in court asked to spend his first free afternoon in weeks with him. And instead of her noticing his desire to be alone, she talked about the very thing he wanted to avoid, so maybe he was justified with snapping at her. 

Although he wasn’t doing himself any favors, since all he could think about was the Calamity, his lack of powers and….. _ her _ . He had to apologize to her, and since the two of them were to be tied at the hip that evening, it might as well have been before the Ball. That was if he could put his already shattered ego to the side and tell her how horrible he had been to her for no reason other than his hatred for circumstances outside of her control. 

“Your afternoon mandated chaperone leave?” 

Zeldan did not even need to turn around to know who it was. “I wouldn’t call her mandated. She asked and I said yes, so if it was anyone's fault it was my own.” 

“What did I say about you taking the blame for everything, little voe.” The woman called back, the sounds of her heels ceased as soon as she stepped onto the grass. At that point, the Prince knew that his flowers were all watered so he had no excuse to keep his back to the woman. 

When he finally did turn around, Urbosa stood just a few feet away with a hand on her hip and her trademark sly grin. “Said that there are some things I can control, I know. And in case you haven’t noticed I’m not so little anymore.”

The gerudo walked over to the Prince and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave his nose a quick poke. “Hylians are all little to me. You’re flowers doing better than last time?”

Last time…..Zeldan cringed at the memory. It had been just after  _ her  _ induction as the Hylian Champion. He chastised himself for referring to Linklie as  _ her,  _ she was a person not an object. Just another terrible habit he needed to be rid of. After Linkle’s induction with all the other Champions on the Sacred Grounds out in front of the castle, Zeldan was barely able to contain his frustration at the poor girl, so he came to his private garden to clear his mind. Although Linkle did not seem to get the message and followed him to the gardens after his best attempt to get his knight lost in the maze that was the castle. 

When she finally did find him….well, he didn’t take too well to her presence and took it out on his flowers. “The Calamity could break free this moment, and they would have been better off than ‘last time’.”

Urbosa let out a small chuckle, all while she led the two towards a bench to get out of the dirt. “Speaking of the cause of that incident...you two getting along any better?”

She knew the answer to that question. How couldn’t she? Anytime he went to visit her at the Bazaar outside Gerudo Town, he was always a day or so ahead of the Hylian Champion. “No...although this is something where all the blame really does fall entirely on me and me alone. I’ve been awful to her. Said more than a few things that I regret.”

“Have you tried to tell her that?”

“.....no. Again, it’s all my fault. I stay up all night thinking of how terrible of a person I am to her and how as soon as I see her the next morning I would get down on my knees and beg for her forgiveness. But when I see her...I don’t know...something inside snaps and I just don’t say anything.” He exacerbated as he noticed how good it felt to let it all out. 

The Gerudo gave a small nod. “You’re not a terrible person, Zeldan. You’re a normal person, no matter how much of the goddess blood is in you or not, you still have frustrations and weaknesses. And so is she, I’m certain there were times where all she wanted to do was scream at you for running away, but she didn’t. I have no idea if apologizing will make those gut reactions go away, but it wouldn’t hurt to try right?”

The Prince could only shake his head. “No, it couldn’t. Let’s just hope she does not despise me after how I treated her these past few months.”

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and give it a squeeze. “Only one way to find out, right?”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Social gatherings had never been his forte, so the annual Farore’s Harvest Day Ball where lords and ladies from all over the Kingdom would flock to the castle for a night of lap and luxury was not a day that he looked forward to whenever it came around every year. But, just like last year and the year before that, he would sit through it, all six hours of the speeches, declarations, drinking, dancing and music. For a sixteen year old prince, it certainly sounded like a great night, but not for this prince. He’d had to stand there and take all the lightly veiled threats to his legitimacy as prince or outright vitriol at his powerlessness. But he’d have to take it, just like he did the year before. 

At least, he could spend the night with the Champions instead of being nailed to his father’s side the entire evening. He didn’t know if he could handle yet another year of sitting next to the man he once thought of as his hero, without a word spoken between the two of them for hours. Oh, how his mother would be rolling in her grave. 

Speaking of the Champions, he would have to touch base with them before the ceremony began, the only problem was that his escort was late. His first response was to be angry at  _ her _ , he was already in bad favor among a majority of the men and women in attendance so being late would only make it much worse. But his anger soon gave way to worry, she was never late. If anything, she was always there to meet him at his door every morning without fail. So for her to be late, especially to an event such as this was concerning.

But the prince did not have to wait much longer as he heard three short knocks at his door. “Who is it?”

“Mas...Master Linkle, your highness.”

Oh thank Hylia, he was beyond relieved. Partially that they wouldn’t be late, but mostly at the sound of his knights soft voice. So he made his way over to the door and swung it open, expecting to see her wearing what she had worn to every other event that they were required to attend, the standard royal guards uniform. But what she was wearing was the furthest thing from the uniform of a soldier. 

She was wearing a dress. That on its own was a shock, since he had only ever seen her wearing the tunic he had sown for her and the aforementioned royal guard uniform. And what was even worse was that she was….beautiful. 

Now the Prince never thought of himself as vain, he actually preferred women who weren’t covered in mountains of cosmetics like some of the women in court that had been vying for his hand. So even when his distaste for the girl was at its worst, he couldn’t deny how attracted he was to her, it was only natural afterall. In all the ways his father tried to humiliate or frustrate him, he had to admit that having her around him constantly had accomplished just that, but not in the manner that his father had likely intended. 

So to see the rugged, farmgirl turned knight attendant that the Prince had only ever seen in trousers wearing a dress meant for a Baroness was certainly a shock. 

And what a dress it was. The King had certainly spared no expense on making sure the Hero appeared to be every bit the woman she could be. The dress was eerily similar to the royal blue tunic that she had received as a “gift” from him, only it went down to her shins insead of her thighs. Thankfully for him the slits in the side of the tunic were missing, leaving her legs surrounded by the soft fabric. Moving up, he noticed that the sleeves were shorter than the original tunic, nearing on completely sleeveless that showed off her tanned arms. 

The Master Sword embroidery was still there, as was the generous chest that both the tunic and this dress would show off. Although with the tunic she had taken to wearing a worn under shirt, that was not the case with this dress, leaving her upper chest bare for him to see. Just the sight made him feel like a hot-legged frog was jumping around in his stomach.

“Um….your Highness?”

Zeldan’s face must have been as red as a Bokoblin when he realized that he had been staring for longer than what was appropriate, especially for a Prince. So he cleared his throat and looked the hero in the eyes, noticing that she even had bright blue eyeshadow on. “I’m...I’m sorry, Master Linkle. I didn't mean to stare, I just...well...I just wasn’t expecting to see you…wearing something different.”

For the first time in all the months of having known her, Linkle laughed. Sure, it was more of a humorless chuckle but he would take all he could get at this point. “Well, I didn’t either.”

The Hero, who looked more like a Lady moved from the doorway and gestured for the Prince to follow. “Oh! Well...let us be off!”

Zeldan adjusted his suddenly tight collar and walked out of his room and down the hallway with his knight four paces behind, her heels clacking against the stone floor. Both knew that the night would be much longer than either had hoped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2! I know it's been nearly a month so I hope it was worth the wait! Again, any criticism whether constructive or not is always welcome! Thanks to my beta reader hbthingy!

**Author's Note:**

> A cliff hanger I know. But how was it?? Be sure to let me know what you thought and how I can improve!


End file.
